


血夜25

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [9]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜25

很好…吸血鬼跟正常人的构造不一样，这点郑泽运早就已经看开了，只是现在车学沇说什麽？怀孕？什麽鬼东西怀孕！ 

 

在了解到怀孕这词所代表的含义的第一时间，郑泽运转过头看着车学沇，真的和他说的一样，原本平坦的小腹已经隆起不小的弧度，车学沇还用宠溺的眼神看着，他用手拖住下方，就像村庄那些不久之后即将临盆的良家妇女一样。 

 

「如何？我跟你的呦！」车学沇说的一派轻鬆，那肚子少说也有6个月大，半年前…拜託！他才刚搬近来这裡！ 

 

「哈…哈哈…」郑泽运只能傻笑，接着的悲剧就是，手上的水果刀一点也不留情的往手指割下。 

 

「你流血了！」车学沇闻到血味马上往郑泽运身边跑，他看着那不断出血的伤口，虽然伤口不大但是深，车学沇抿起双唇，对于这件事情只有歉意。 

 

「这不重要，你说清楚！你们吸血鬼…会怀孕？」郑泽运才不管手上的伤咧！现在最重要的是车学沇肚子裡面那条小生命好吗！ 

 

郑泽运按着车学沇的肩膀，脸上的表情僵硬，这可不是什麽小事，当爸…这件事情先不提，光是人类和吸血鬼一起生出来的小孩这点就让郑泽运头疼了，溷血儿，究竟是溷到哪边的血多，郑泽运有十足十的把握肯定是吸血鬼。 

 

「不会，刚刚那是骗你的，玩笑啊！」车学沇看着越来越近的郑泽运的脸，细长的眼睛已经快将自己看穿，车学沇稍微拉开了他们之间的距离，他鬆开上衣下摆，从裡头拿出一件披肩，刚才还大着的肚子也消了下去。 

 

「只是玩笑，来！披着，早上冷。」车学沇将郑泽运的身子转过，他将水蓝色的披肩披上郑泽运的肩膀，这披肩是车学沇经常使用的，上头还有车学沇独有的体香。 

 

「玩笑？」郑泽运被这玩笑吓得心脏差点停了，瞬间身子有些无力，将一切放鬆之后就是手指上的疼痛，看了一眼伤口，血还在流，已经有两三滴红色的血珠低落到地上了。 

 

「抱歉…」车学沇皱着眉头，他没想到一个无心的玩笑会让郑泽运受伤，下一秒，郑泽运已经将染血的指头伸到车学沇面前。 

 

「吃吧。」 

 

车学沇看郑泽运没有生气总算放了心，依照郑泽运的话语，车学沇张了小嘴就开始吸吮，杏眼可以说是在瞬间成了红色。 

 

郑泽运伤的是食指，在外部的伤口不用将整个指头含住，这样让郑泽运庆幸眼前所见的景象不是那麽色情，ㄌ感觉已经渐渐没了疼痛，车学沇张开嘴，刚才还深的口子已经癒合，郑泽运调皮的想法大起，算是为了刚才车学沇欺骗自己的行为做报復吧！郑泽运用食指跟中指钳住车学沇的舌尖，车学沇因为舌尖被拉扯而无法阖嘴。 

 

被钳住的车学沇没有生气，他血红的眼睛直直对着郑泽运看，比人类长些的虎牙在张嘴的时后微微露出头，一直对吸血鬼的獠牙感到好奇，郑泽运稍微用指关节做碰触。 

 

「嗯…」车学沇在郑泽运碰上牙之后起了些微颤抖的反应，呻吟声很淡很轻，郑泽运被这副模样的车学沇惹的玩心大起。 

 

鬆开箝制的小舌，郑泽运转为进攻虎牙，每次在轻微碰触的时候车学沇都会颤抖身体，拇指的指腹在上头摩挲，车学沇向前瘫软倒在郑泽运的怀中，眼底有求饶的神情，只是郑泽运却装作没看见，想测试尖锐的程度，郑泽运还没用指腹按压就在他得逞之前，手指已经先行被车学沇拿开。 

 

「别做傻事！」车学沇眼光、语气都带着责备，这屋子经常看见吸血鬼互相吸食的画面，已经习惯到郑泽运忘记了，车学沇是纯血种，而纯血种有将人变成吸血鬼的能力。 

 

有些不好意思的抽回手指，郑泽运继续忙他还没切好的苹果，车学沇没有多做责备，他在从后头环抱住郑泽运的腰，将下巴抵在郑泽运肩上，眼睛没有离开郑泽运切水果的手，手指很细长，指节分明有力，总而言之就是好看的手指。 

 

「我要吃。」车学沇看着粘版上已经切好的苹果，嘴馋，他舔了下唇表示想吃，外皮没有全被削掉，还留了一点在上头，郑泽运稍微做了加强最后成了可爱的兔子苹果。 

 

「本来就是要给你的。」看那因为嘴馋而露出的小孩样，郑泽运无奈的笑笑，他拿了一个兔子苹果给车学沇，车学沇在苹果递到自己眼前之后毫不客气的张嘴叼走。 

 

「怎麽突然想到要帮我切苹果？」车学沇吃光了郑泽运给的苹果，他看着逐渐变多的兔子心动，眼睛没有离开装在盘子裡的水果，就连郑泽运回答车学沇的问题，车学沇也只是敷衍的应了声“嗯”。 

 

郑泽运端走苹果，车学沇这才回神，他有些不快的看着郑泽运，嘟嘴不满的样子让郑泽运刚好能偷上一吻。 

 

「我说…我会帮你，只是因为你喜欢。」揉揉车学沇的头髮，郑泽运没有将还环抱着的车学沇推开，他几乎是领着他往客厅走，在郑泽运放下手中的盘子之后，车学沇瞬间坐上他一直以来坐的位置，手上在不知什麽时候多了苹果，喜滋滋的品嚐那酸甜的滋味。 

 

「那做苹果蛋糕给我吃好不好？」车学沇热切的眼神看着郑泽运，郑泽运不是本意的答应下来，那盯着自己看的眼神太可怜，不完成好像对不起自己的良心啊… 

 

「等我学了就做，好吗？」 

 

车学沇当然没有拒绝，他招招手让郑泽运坐到自己身边，左手苹果右手泽运，这堪称是最幸福的左拥右抱了。 

 

时间再晚些，白毛跟黑毛出现在客厅，白毛有些哀怨，因为郑泽运坐的位子是他的，见他垂了耳朵、尾巴往黑毛趴的地毯鑽，一直偷偷往这边看的小眼神…郑泽运叹气，好嘛！位子还你就是了！ 

 

白毛摇晃尾巴坐上以往的位子，乔了一个好位子，车学沇也自动的伸手摸毛，最后竟然整个人趴在白毛身上，自从摸了白毛跟黑毛的毛之后，车学沇就再也摸不起其他毛皮了。 

 

「泽运…」车学沇整个人虽然没了前几天的魅惑感，但是慵懒却不减反加，此刻的他趴在白毛身上，眼睛微微眯起的样子很勾人，郑泽运看着车学沇，等着他接下来要说的话。 

 

「这几天我应该失态了吧…」 

 

郑泽运回想那几天，车学沇在床上的各种姿态，无一不蛊惑人心，至于失态？如果说是车学沇在床上意外的开放，那还就真的是了。 

 

「你自己不记得了？」 

 

「那几天脑袋就是昏昏沉沉的，记忆…」车学沇莞尔一笑，记得得多，空白的也多，「你不会嫌弃我吧？」车学沇有时很讨厌这纯血种的天性，以前的他就极度厌恶吸血鬼，可命运总是捉弄，自己就是吸血鬼中权利最大的。 

 

郑泽运摇摇头，他总觉得他们做的事情半斤八两，别说车学沇那时是逼不得已才过的糜烂，而自己倒是没经过本人同意就恣意的将爱人分享，哪边过分哪边该原谅，想想大家都是心知肚明。 

 

之后的几天他们过得很平淡，只是外头的人却不让他们享受太多悠閒的时光。 

 

一天早上，在他们所有人都清醒之后，一隻狼在屋外挠门，金元植帮忙开门好让白毛黑毛查看，韩相爀在一旁蹲着听，在他们说完之后，韩相爀脸上只有惊讶。 

 

「学沇哥，他们说发现第二具乾枯的尸体。」 

 

「在哪？」车学沇并没有第一时间感到惊讶，他反而还觉得最近日子过得太安逸，虽然不知道这跟抓走金元植的那个家族有什麽关係，但是总要查清楚真相。 

 

一行人跟着白毛黑毛来到后山，后山跟前山不同，这裡不是面临村庄的地方，也因此过度滥垦的情况较少，但是资源也没有比较丰富，可就跟人一样，每个动物都有他们的自己的个性，有些就是喜欢这种清淨的地方。 

 

果然在一棵树下发现一具乾枯的尸体，跟上一个一样，那很明显是克尔诺兹的村民，以前是在前山发现，那时车学沇还没有其他想法，但是现在是在后山发现，那可就是蓄意了，毕竟这裡离村庄太远了。 

 

车学沇一样上前仔细端看，跟上次不一样的地方是，这次尸体的脖子上没有咬痕，可是身体一样是血液瞬间抽乾而成的捲曲状，翻了面，尸体的状态良好，身上没有能够称为致命伤的伤痕，除了一些瘀青之外就没在有其他。 

 

「弘彬你怎麽看？」车学沇问着李弘彬的意见，李弘彬很聪明，不论是他长大或是小时候都是，也因此才能在他那堪称溷乱的年代生存下来。 

 

「我不知道…之前还有是人为所做的证据，今天却是这个样子。」就李弘彬的话来说就是尸体太乾淨了，没有地方让血液蒸发，地上也很乾淨，空气一点血腥味也没有。 

 

车学沇点点头，眼裡看那尸体的神情没有温度，摆摆手，那意思就是处理掉，因为查不出什麽。 

 

韩相爀跟李在焕接到命令，他们上前将尸体抬起，在尸体离开地面的那个瞬间，一条项鍊掉到地上，看起来是年代久远，项鍊有个做工精美的盖子，那盖子已经打开，裡头有两张照片！一男一女，照片上都有名字。 

 

韩相爀很自动的捡起，眼睛自然是不会放过那上头的小字，「威尔特…」这名字很熟悉，至少对韩相爀来说是，他很讶异，重新看了一眼那尸体，一开始因为那脸部扭曲他还看不清，现在这样看着倒是有几分神似。 

 

「相爀怎麽了？」李在焕有些狐疑的看着，韩相爀这小子是吃错药啊，一个劲的对尸体看什麽？这东西也不是长得很好看啊？ 

 

「这个人我认识…」 

 

「你认识？」李在焕不相信，这傢伙就一直住在迷雾裡啊！怎麽可能认识什麽村民啊！要说是以前小时候…算了吧！没被打已经不错了。 

 

「嗯…是以前只要喝酒就对我们耍酒疯的大人。」韩相爀对这个人记忆非常深刻，这人很胆小，每次只有在喝完酒之后才会壮胆，工作不顺利的时候就会跑到孤儿院撒脾气，等他爽了、开心了才会离开，「可是他在我五岁的时候就死了。」韩相爀还记得死因很不意外的就是酒精中毒。 

 

这句话一出来他们就知道韩相爀这麽惊讶的原因了，已经死掉的人应该是已经入土，没有理由在下葬的10几年之后重新復生吧！ 

 

「你确定吗？」 

 

韩相爀点点头，「不然你可以问泽运哥跟元植哥啊？」 

 

「嗯…相爀说的没错。」 

 

回到屋子，郑泽运看着手中的坠子，将照片上的人跟记忆裡的人做了对比，长相分毫不差，金元植也记得这人，在他们眼裡就是个神经病，每次都来骚扰他们，「怎麽了？不过你怎麽会有这种东西？」郑泽运看着手上有些年代的坠饰，不过去外头一圈回来就有这东西。 

 

韩相爀看了一眼车学沇，车学沇点点头，已经答应过了。郑泽运也是住在这裡的其中一员，他有权利知道，韩相爀得到车学沇的应许就说他们出到后山遇见的奇怪尸体。 

 

「等等…你说他们像被抽乾？」金元植在听完韩相爀的叙述之后还不敢相信，他大叫出声，惹来的是李弘彬有些歧视的眼神，不知道突然大叫会吓到车学沇的小心脏吗！ 

 

「是没错。」车学沇玩味的看着金元植，看来这傢伙知道些什麽，「你知道？」 

 

「当然…那是教会在做的实验，说可以让死人復生。」这项实验在教会是非公开的秘密，金元植会知道完全只是因为自己的顶上师傅是开发人员之一，也因此有过几次委託到他们这些打杂的身上，像是到墓园挖墓。 

 

「教会？」这下可好玩了…还以为是只属于吸血鬼的内斗，没想到教会也参上一脚啊… 

 

只是这些人做的事情让他们没有一点头绪，要找也不知道要如何找起，直接进入的教会?这选项不在他们的考虑范围之内，虽然对付那些人只是小儿科，但是要对付那麽庞大的一群人，麻烦阿麻烦。 

 

这件事情就这样在得不出答案的情况下过去了，反正教会也不是一天两天要追杀他们，车学沇也就当作是教会给住在迷雾的他们一个特别的警告，将尸体处理掉之后就回复到以前到生活，可好景不长嘛！麻烦这东西总是来得特别快。 

 

一晚，屋子裡的人连饭都还没吃，车学沇已经发现迷雾有了异常，白毛跟黑毛几乎是在车学沇说有入侵者的同时奔出屋外，他们对着天空鸣叫，那带着警告，同时也是宣称这迷雾的主人就是自己。 

 

「别号了，他们不会停的。」李弘彬拍拍那两隻狼的头颅，反正他们说什麽就是要进来，与其叫坏喉咙不如直接等。 

 

「下山看看，别让他们进来这裡。」车学沇一声令下，其他三人就消失了人影，这裡是他们住的地方，要说弄髒了还得清理，很麻烦的！ 

 

交代好让郑泽运跟金元植别出到外头，这屋子的小精灵会保护他们，之后就跟在三人后头到了外来者入侵的地方。 

 

「你们胆子不小耶！」车学沇双手抱胸，还以为来的是一群人，没想到只是小猫两三隻，不是什麽粗犷的人，其中…好吧！还有个小孩子，「趁我还能好好跟你们说话的时候快滚。」车学沇的眼中没有半点感情，冷漠而且鄙视，那是身为霸主才会有的表情，嗓音虽然还是甜蜜，但是站在车学沇前面的三个人都知道，身后的主子在生气，非常生气。 

 

「我的王，先别动气。」 

 

眼前有五个人，两个男的、两个女的还有一个小孩，撇开小孩不谈，两个女的一个长髮一个短髮，胸前都是波涛汹涌，妩媚的姿态随便都能将街上男子纳入自己的石榴裙之下，和上次来的那女子比起来简直不是一个货色，男的一高一矮，高的那个感觉年轻些，矮的看来年资就久，车学沇还以为这裡做主的是他，没想到开口的是那个小孩子。 

 

「小孩乖乖旁边玩砂去，大人在讲话不要插嘴喔。」李弘彬对那小孩笑出酒窝，只是眯起的眼睛没有温度，伸手还想摸摸那蓬鬆的髮丝，但是在手碰触到那孩子之前，李弘彬已经先行抽回手掌，原因?就和他手掌上的血痕有关吧! 

 

「才不是什麽小孩子！」这句话是后头留着短髮的女子说的，她气愤，要不是眼前矮她许多的人按着想要攻击的手，恐怕她早已经回天乏术。 

 

「哼…」李弘彬玩味的看着手掌上的伤痕，伤口不大已经开始癒合，但是就是莫名的不爽，吸血鬼都是自尊心高的物种，被比下去只有屈辱两个字可以形容除了他们内心认为的强大，眼前的人还只是个孩子，但是李弘彬在刚才那瞬间他知道了，这个人很强，那瞬间他竟然看不见那孩子的动作。 

 

「怎麽不小心点呢？」车学沇抓过李弘彬的手掌端详，在确认无大碍了才捨得放开手，从伤口抬起的眼眸瞬间变得冰冷无度，红色的光芒在黑夜之中显的耀眼，今天的天气不好，灰濛濛的一片，到了晚上也是没有一丝光彩，也因此车学沇的眼睛在树林之中显的格外吓人。 

 

「伤了我的孩子，是要拿命来换的。」更加甜美的嗓音，车学沇的笑颜让人记忆深刻，可是手上的动作就不是那麽和蔼可亲了，五颗血珠在上头打转，目标是谁不难知道，「之前你们带走元植我已经很仁慈的没有大动干戈，刚才你们伤了弘彬我也不跟你们计较，我的忍耐限度是三次，所以，最后一次警告，我不想杀人。」 

 

「我的王阿，让我们平心和劝好吗？」那孩子的表情不像一般的孩子天真，那是经过时间的磨练才有的深沉，他的态度不像后方那些人那麽明显，各个火气冲天，杀气太明显了，只是那孩子将气息隐藏的很好，平静的样子让人大大的放下戒心，但是他的对手是车学沇，哪会因此动摇。 

 

车学沇其实不矮，180公分的优越身高跟细长的大长腿搭在一起毫无违和，因为比平常人高点所以更能在人群之中衬托这张连美都不足以形容的脸蛋，稍嫌瘦小的身材让整体看起来不是那麽壮硕，反而还有想让人好好才怀中疼爱的错觉，这样趋近完美的先天条件让车学沇足以鄙视眼前的五个人，就连身高最高的那男子看着也只有178左右。 

 

「一来就伤了我的孩子还要我平心看待？你们把我想的那麽善良啊？」手上血珠旋转的速度开始增加，逐客令已经很清楚的下达，车学沇只想清幽的过生活，可这些人却一个接着一个的侵门踏户，车学沇没当场把他们轰成灰已经仁慈很多很多了。 

 

「请原谅我。」那小孩对着车学沇行了一个绅士礼，样子说彆扭就有多别彆扭，小孩就是要开开心心的玩沙阿！行什麽绅士礼阿！ 

 

「这次来只是想要回属于我们主子的东西。」那孩子对上车学沇的眼睛没有逃避，反而冲着微笑，车学沇也回以笑容。 

 

「我这人一直不偷不抢，就怕你们找错人。」 

 

「不不不…我们很确定东西就在这裡。」 

 

车学沇回过头看李弘彬跟李在焕，他们俩是跟着自己最久的，只见他们都耸了肩表示不清楚，车学沇上扬的眼尾看着眼前的孩子，勾起的嘴角带着戏谑，「我这裡没有你要的东西。」 

 

「已经找到了。」说完这句话，那孩子身后的四个人化作残影消失，韩相爀感觉到空气的不对劲，太安静了，以往的迷雾就算在夜晚也是能听见一些鸟兽的声音，李在焕跟李弘彬脸色也是大变，身后有不小的骚动传来，这附近能引起骚动的地方就只有他们住的屋子跟狼窝，只是狼窝的方向在左边，后面…就只有他们住的大屋子。 

 

「学沇哥！」李弘彬大喊车学沇的名字，眼神带着焦急，不是因为害怕，而是那屋子裡还有郑泽运，白毛跟黑毛有足够的能力保护自己，金元植有跟猎人协会学到所谓的吸血鬼战场实战的经验，加上他平时的训练也都没有落下，熟练的程度可想而知，裡头最要紧的就是郑泽运，受一点伤都不行，那可是车学沇最关爱的心头肉，要是有一个闪失，别说车学沇不想杀人，他就是把那家族抄光都在所不惜。 

 

「别担心，你住的屋子没有那麽脆弱。」只是车学沇也没有完全放心，眼睛看着身后，骚动比想像中的还大，看来是该早早结束这裡的状况到屋子看看了。 

 

「相爀你回去看看。」车学沇在韩相爀耳边低语，对于韩相爀的能力车学沇总觉得还有一些可塑性，反应、速度都很好，再训练个几年跟李在焕并驾齐驱不是问题，只是现在的他还太年轻，连李弘彬都比他厉害，至于眼前的小孩子，这个人车学沇有一种直觉，他不好惹，不然李弘彬也不会因此受伤。 

 

「好的，学沇哥。」韩相爀没有理由反驳车学沇，刚才他没漏看李弘彬受伤的情形，那人的速度快到他看不见，多留在那韩相爀知道自己只会是绊脚石。 

 

「你还想要怎麽谈？」刚才那群人的目标是那车学沇当然知道，这言下之意就是不让他过，有必要时他会亲自出马。 

 

「看来…是不能坐着好好谈了？」 

 

话一说完，那孩子已经消失了踪影，李弘彬的实力没有另外两个人高，在那孩子消失的瞬间看不到他的身影，也因为这样的破绽让那孩子可以制伏李弘彬。 

 

有多久没有感觉到被人用刀架住脖子的时候了，李弘彬脸上挂着微笑，那笑容连李在焕都没看过，没有以往的清纯跟天真，一样露出的酒窝却不是可爱，那是一种内敛的笑容。 

 

「你是最弱的吧？」那孩子虽然没有李弘彬高，但是那娇小的身子坐在李弘彬的肩膀上怎麽都勾得到李弘彬的脖子，「刚才的迟疑已经出卖你了。」 

 

「是啊，我是最弱的。」李弘彬不否认，他的确比不上李在焕跟车学沇，韩相爀虽然还比不上他，但是超越只是时间的问题罢了，「但是头脑却是最好的。」李弘彬怎麽会不知道自己技不如人，对策这种东西他还不知道要想吗！ 

 

李弘彬的脖子被抵住就不代表其他部位不能动，他的手早就已经拿着一隻小管子，管子裡面的液体是银色的，那管子前有一根银针，银针的针头就对准在孩子的后脑，那裡脆弱血管又多，是个攻击的好地方。 

 

其实银针对于吸血鬼的伤痕不大，最多就是痲痹一些而已，但是银水就不是那麽回事了，注入到身体裡，要是无法顺利排出只有中毒的份，最后像慢性病一样慢慢步入死亡。 

 

「从后脑打入的银可以直接吞噬掉你的脑袋，要嘛同归于尽，要嘛我们都各退一步，你说怎麽样？」李弘彬小鹿般的眼睛裡没有畏惧，这点也是车学沇最头痛的地方，李弘彬在遇到逼近生死关头的那瞬间他反而会表现得豁达，简单来说就是不怕死，这时候的他脑袋最清楚也最迟钝，清楚敌人的套路，可是却迟钝的想赔上性命。 

 

「哼！」那孩子自知理亏，要是他在这裡倒了那裡面的人就像群龙无首一样很快就会成一盘散沙，可李弘彬不一样，要是他死了，那也不过是死了一个手下，王还在呢！ 

 

他跳下李弘彬的肩膀，往后跳了一步远，不是为了要拉开距离，而是在他刚才落下的地方多了一根红针，那针斜差在土裡，过了几秒化为血滩被土壤吸收，至于血液是谁的其实不难猜，孩子压制口渴的冲动双眼却无法控制的变红，连吸血鬼都妄想的血液只有纯血种，只是车学沇拥有的味道太香甜，那孩子差点控制不了自己将自己赔上性命。 

 

「哎…真可惜。」车学沇扶着自己的脸颊叹气，嘟着嘴看地上的血滩，差一点点就能刺进他的脚了… 

 

「这是讽刺吗？」身为一个黑夜之王竟然失手，这笑话说出去他敢讲别人还不敢听！孩子有些颤抖，车学沇隐隐发出的气场很强，那是一种逼人下跪的压迫，果不期然在看到车学沇的眼睛只有藐视。 

 

「我很认真的。」说得极其无辜，车学沇抱上李弘彬的细腰往后走，对上李弘彬的眼神截然不同，那是溺爱跟担忧，他拨了拨李弘彬稍被弄乱的头髮，轻声的在耳边说，「先回去吧！这裡有在焕应该就行了。」说完在颈脖一吻，李弘彬很恼怒但是又无可奈何，实力摆在眼前非常清楚，李弘彬不想因为自己而让车学沇受伤。 

 

「哥小心点。」李弘彬抿着唇，他有些依依不捨的离开，倒是李在焕对上已经没了李弘彬影子的天空大喊。 

 

「我呢！负责出力的我呢！」李在焕生气，嘟嘴的模样让车学沇笑出声。 

 

车学沇一点也没有要动手的意思，他找了一个还算不错的地方坐下准备看戏，李在焕还在对着天空瞪视，在内心发誓他要受一点伤好让车学沇关心他、疼爱他。 

 

见眼前的两个人没有将自己放在眼裡，孩子只觉得这是十足的藐视，自尊心慎高的他无法接受这种目中无人的感觉，一语不发的来个率先出击，孩子的目标是李在焕，只是在碰到李在焕之前，那孩子的攻势已经被李在焕化解掉。 

 

「还以为王的身边都只是些三脚猫，没想到你挺厉害的？」看着李在焕身体熟练的摆出架势，孩子觉得有趣，他端详李在焕，身体柔软度很好，速度也快，重点是脸上遮盖掉真正想法的可爱笑容和感觉不到一丝杀气的空气，孩子知道有一种人符合李在焕所拥有的条件，只是他没想到王的身边竟然有这样有趣的人存在，他们本来就隐藏在黑暗之中，在你毫无发觉的时候出手，每次都是一招毙命，这种人在皇家存在的皇市中很常见，就是杀手。


End file.
